Amusement Park
by Fulmen
Summary: With Loki and Thor finally getting along for a change they decide to go to an amusement park with Rachel and Jill. How will this end up?


Amusement Park

I think it would be the only time that Thor and Loki would get along together, we were driving in Ohio in a nice limo, but Loki refused to hail a chauffeur, and I agreed it would have not been a pleasant thing; Thor wasn't appealed to have a Midgardian driving him around, someone he didn't know. Jill and I looked out the window and screamed Jill saying with excitement, "Pull over! Pull over!" I looked at a sign, "Well, at least in ten miles, the most amazing amusement park is ahead! It's full of rollercoasters!" Loki told me instantly, "What is a rollercoaster?" Thor looked at Jill in the same manner, "Indeed so, what is this rollercoaster?" Jill and I just smiled, "You will see, just pull over." Jill smiled at Thor, "Oh and there is food there Thor." Thor's eyes lit up with excitement, grabbing the steering wheel from Loki he swerved into the exit lane for the amusement park, nearly scaring Loki and a car behind us who honked and a passenger rolled down the window and flipped us off, but Loki rolled the window up on that poor sucker's hand.

Loki's eyes widened, "Look at this insane parking!" Thor got out of the limo, came up to a hummer who was taking up two spaces as it was and pushed it over into the other car beside it, Loki shrugged, "That will work." Pulling in, we all got out of the car, Thor gaped at the rollercoaster that was in front of him, "We ride that?" Jill and I screamed with excitement, "Yes!" Loki put a hand on Thor's shoulder, "Come brother, don't be a wimp." Thor looked at Loki, "Odinson a wimp, nay!" Thor rushed to the gates and when Loki, Jill, and I finally caught up, we got tickets with Loki's conjured money and we got in, I winked at Loki, "Can you teach me that trick sometime?" Loki gave me an unsure glance, "I'm not entirely sure that would be a good idea, go have fun and rob a bank or something."

I impatiently nodded, "Okay, fine, true." Thor instantly ran into the first eatery, we followed suit, Jill looked up, "When can we go on one?" she sounded like she was getting impatient; I guess it runs in the family. Thor was already sitting at a table ordering, Loki went up to Thor, "They say not to eat before you go on one of those things, you do know that right?" as Thor received a supreme pizza, a large soda, and three hamburgers, "Nonsense brother!" Loki just sighed, "Okay then, we are going to go on one now, we will meet you back out here in exactly thirty minutes." Loki led us out of the restaurant, Jill and I sighed as we got up to a rollercoaster and the line was half a mile long, "Awww, man! Why is Cedar Point always so packed?" I nodded, "Well, it _is _Cedar Point you know, you should expect it."

~For coaster enthusiasts around the world, the Magnum XL-200 is the ultimate ride. Situated right on the Lake Erie shore, Magnum was the first coaster ever to top 200 feet – you can see Canada on a clear day. Accelerating down its incredible first hill, Magnum reaches a top speed of 72 MPH, while rocketing you over multiple hills, 3 tunnels, and a signature "pretzel" turnaround.~

The sign said for "Magnum XL-200" Loki observed the line, "And there is _no _way I am waiting in this line!" Waving his hand we were at the front of the line, a man behind us was very unhappy, "Hey sir, I've been waiting here for thirty minutes! Get behind the line and wait like everyone else!" Then I looked at his hand and tapped Loki's shoulder, "That's the same guy you rolled up his hand in the window!" Loki smirked, "Sir, if you want _that _to happen to your other hand, or let's say the safety doesn't work on your seat, I suggest you let us pass." The man looked terrified, held his hand, and his lunch, letting us pass.

When we got on Jill and I were already screaming with excitement, I sat with Loki while Jill sat by the same man we cut, he looked at Loki, looking nauseous and scared. Going up the hill, it was a gorgeous clear day so we could see Canada, Jill and I had our hands up as we went down, screaming as we went up a hill, then another, then down a tunnel. The rollercoaster was jerking us around so much, Loki looked back, I didn't quite notice what he was doing, going seventy two miles per hour until I heard the man screaming even louder behind us as we got to the last hill, I saw the man fall, and I saw a red blur fly to catch him. When we got off the man was terrified, Loki put his hand on my shoulder, "And that is how you create fear." Thor gritted his teeth, "That wasn't good brother." Jill looked flabbergasted, "That man flipped us off, you got to admit, he needed to learn some manners."

Thor looked appalled at Jill's excuse, "Jill! You would go along with this?" Jill shuffled her feet; I spoke up, "Why don't you go on a rollercoaster with me Thor, to clear the air?" Thor looked at Loki, then at me, "Okay then, what did you have in mind?" Conjuring up a map I pointed to a rollercoaster that said, "Millennium Force" Thor just laughed, "Let's go!" Loki crossed his arms, "I'm tagging along, and this is going to be great!" Jill looked at Thor, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are you so sure about this?" Thor looked at Jill, once again appalled, "I am a god! Of course I can!" Getting to the "Millennium Force" the sign read:

~It's the big star of the show. A true Giant among coasters. So huge, it created a whole new category – the giga-coaster. Welcome to Millennium Force, the 310 foot, 93 MPH record-breaking monster of a thrill ride. The first hill features an elevator cable lift system to get you to the top faster, then it's an 80-degree drop to start the coaster ride of your life!~

I smiled, "Still want to go on Thor?" Thor retorted, "Yes! You dare question Thor, the son of Odin?" Just then the man walked by that was now pathologically afraid of rollercoasters, and my father now, Loki gave him a malevolent smile and the man screamed and ran off. The line to "Millennium Force" was even longer than the one to "Magnum XL-200" Loki waved his hand and we were at the front, motioning his hand to the seat for Thor to sit down. I had to buckle Thor in, he looked at me cautiously and I reassured him, "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to the seat restraint." Thor gave a worried nod as he looked at the incline of the hill.

It was a slow elevate to the top of the hill, until the eighty degree drop, Thor screamed! Thor screamed so loud it felt like the rollercoaster was shaking, I could hear Loki laughing in the back of Thor. Loki had his hands up having a good time while Thor grasped the restraints as hard as he could. When we got off, Loki slapped me on the back, "That was _amazing, _I've got to admit, Midgardians sure know how to get a thrill!" I smiled and turned, just seeing Jill who had her camera out, only Loki was able to hold one _during _the ride, but Jill started to roll. Thor was bent over the trashcan, vomiting. Getting back up, nearly passing out, "That was ridiculous!" as he bent back over the trashcan.

2


End file.
